Single white female who deal in Death
by Sexysaxist
Summary: Song fic to Single white female. Sara runs a personal want ad to catch nicks attention. Does it work? Read and find out


This is a Songfic to Single White Female by Chely Wright. Neither the song or the characters belong to me. If I had any control over CSI  Nick and Greg wouldn't wear clothes. EVER!!! This is a Nick/Sra pairing

Single white female who deals in death

Sara walked into the break room 10 min before shift started to find Nick lounging on the couch grinning into the newspaper. Warrick was seated across from him chowing down on a bowl of coco puffs.

_I know that every morning you go thumbing _

_Through the personal want ads_

_You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee_

_ And settle in for a good laugh_

_I've been trying to catch your eye, but I'm so shy_

_I'm hopin and praying that_

_Today's edition is gonna catch you attention._

"Hey Rick, listen to this….. Single White Female 38, looking for young stud who likes large women. Has beautiful 18 year old daughter for threesome.  Can you believe this sick nonsence? People will say anything to get laid."

"So why do you read it Nick?" Warrick asked between cereal bites.

"We run around alnight dealing with people who have lost their lives, it's kinda nice to hear about people who have merely lost their good sense. This stuff is funny."

"Whatever dude. Simple minds are easy to please."

Grissom came in a few minutes later and handed out assignments.  Nick and Sara were paired off on a assault and burglary case. A few minutes to get directions to the house, and they were ensconced in the CSI Tahoes driving to their crime scene. As usual Nick smelled delicious.  The man never stank.  He sweat like a horse sometimes but it only made him yummier.

"Hey Nick, how did you get started reading the personals? Seems kinda strange for you since you've never had a problem with the ladies?"  

Nick was a little startled by her question but smiled as he answered.

"My older brother turned me on to them.  You know he is a Lawyer back in Texas right? He said he hears all kinds of bullshit, and the personals were some of the funniest.  He used to call me up and give me the weekly highlights. Some of those ads are pretty outrageous."

"Hmm." They said no more on the topic as they pulled up to their crime scene and got to work.

            Fact was that Sara had been trying unsuccessfully for weeks to get Nick's attention.  She was sure she had it on a few occasions, but he never seemed to take her seriously.  Everybody except Greg was convinced that she was still stuck on Grissom. This new found form of entertainment gave her an idea.

They finished processing their crime scene then when to lunch around 1:00am at a 24 hour IHOP. Sara excused herself to go to the bathroom and covertly snuck in a call to the want ads.  Let's see if this would work.

_Single white female_

_Looking for that special lover_

_A one woman man who doesn't want no other_

_Oh, you never can tell_

_She just might be you dream come true_

_A single white female is looking for a man like you_

The next day Sara came in early again to find Nick exactly as he was yesterday, reading the personals. She watched as his expressions changed as he found a funny ad, a stupid ad, a really sick ad. She knew hers had been run, she checked this afternoon as soon as she got up. She was beginning to get really antsy, waiting for him to come to hers, wondering if he would notice it, catch its significance

_Yeah I'm a little nervous, I'm not sure if_

_I shoulda put it in writing_

_It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate_

_But I think I did the right thin_

_I couldn't go on livin', keep it hidden _

_So I'm telling you everything_

_It's my confession, I hope you get the message_

Single white female 33 5'8 Deals in Death

Looking for a special Texan

4UNickS

Nick's brow furrowed and Sara's heart stopped and stuck in her throat

_There's a single white female _

_Looking for that special lover_

_To put in a nutshell_

_A one woman man who doesn't want no other_

_Oh, you never can tell_

_She just might be your dream come true_

_A single white female is looking for a man like you_

He looked up to find Sara staring at him, fidgeting and chewing her lip nervously. He had his suspicions as soon as he read the ad, but her actions were all the evidence he needed. Just to be sure though

"Is this a joke?" She didn't pretend ignorance. It wouldn't have served her, but she wasn't sure if this would either.

"No."  

Sara swallowed hard and settled her weight on the balls of her feet, prepared to flee in an instant. She was cursing herself for laying herself so bare like that, for anybody to read.  If this didn't get through to him nothing ever would. Nick looked back down at the personal want ad in his hands. Sara was scared, he could smell her fear. Well, it didn't get any plainer than that.  If he had any questions about where her affections lay, she just answered them. But did he want her back. As she turned to leave he decided he did, he wanted to explore the chemistry that always arched between them.

He caught her elbow as she reached the doorway and spun her around into his arms. She couldn't quite meet his eyes to he made things easy on her and met her lips instead.  Her body stiffened for an instant then melted against his hard chest.  Her lips clung to his in a damp lingering kiss.

Sara rocked down on her heels, breaking the kiss but not his embrace. She searched his face, hoping to God he wasn't playing with her.

"Was that a joke Nick?" she asked very softly as if not being able to hear her meant he couldn't reject her.

"No. I got the message. And I want to do something about it."

_It's my confession_

_I hope you get the message_

_There's a single white female_

_Looking for a man like you_

The end.

I hope you like. Please R/R. Im a total feedback junkie.


End file.
